staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Zielone kasztany; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Monika Alwasiak, Marek Herbik, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Jankowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Z nurtem Krutyni; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Królik zmieniony w dynię, odc. 60 (Rabbit gets squashed); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 32 (6 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Opiekunka: Przygoda w raju (Au Pair 3: Adventures in Paradise); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Gregory Harrison, Katie Volding, Heidi Lenhart, Gerrit Graham, Bradley White, Jake Dinwiddie, Brian Tester; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polityczne menu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Oczarowany (Enchanted); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:John Ward; wyk.:Sydney Penny, John Ward, David Kaufman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Pogodni - odc. 14; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 4. Wygnaniec z miasta (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Urban Exile)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Zakopane, K120 - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Zakopane, K120 - konkurs indywidualny ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Zakopane, K120 - konkurs indywidualny ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i młody wiatr, odc. 34 (Rupert and the Playful Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Basen, odc. 20 (Swimming, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Dziennik Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones's Diary) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); reż.:Sharon Maguire; wyk.:Renee Zellweger, Hugh Grant, Colin Firth, Embeth Davidtz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Belfer 2 (The Substitute 2: School's Out); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Steven Pearl; wyk.:Treat Williams, B. D. Wong, Angel David, Michael Michele; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 18/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Smuga cienia, odc. 12 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 12); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zmowa; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Janusz Petelski; wyk.:Jerzy Łapiński, Artur Pontek, Danuta Kowalska, Ewa Szykulska, Stanisław Celińska, Adam Ferency, Bogusław Sochnacki, Jan Jurewicz, Włodzimierz Musiał, Marcin Troński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Kino nocnych marków - Wirus; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Bończak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Opactwa i klasztory - Zagorsk (Orthodox Monastry Holy Triniti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tak możesz - (6) Szacunek dla starszych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 34 Dziesięciu małych Flintstonów (The Flintstones ep. Ten Little Flintstones); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 22 Latarka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La lampe de poche); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Karino - Odc. 9/13 Walka o życie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 5. Wyspa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Pajęczarki - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (56); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1866; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tartak - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 XV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:15 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Szeherezada - cz 2/2 (Sheherezade); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 14; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 XV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 XV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2011 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:20 Nieśmiertelny II, Nowe życie (Highlander II, The Quickening); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Russel Mulcahy; wyk.:Sean Connery, Virginia Madsen, Christopher Lambert, Michael Ironside; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Mroczne opowieści (Campfire Tales); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:David Semel, Matt Cooper; wyk.:Ron Livingston, Christine Taylor, Jay R. Ferguson, Kim Murphy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część szósta: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (58) 07:45 Przygody Animków (59) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (46) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (47) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (48) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (7) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (3) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (128) 10:45 Rekin i Lava: Przygoda w 3D - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 12:45 90210 2 (32) 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 15:25 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 17:45 Mamuśki (12) 18:15 Mamuśki (13) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: W kamasze (50) 20:05 Na fali - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 22:45 Depresja gangstera - komedia (USA,Australia,1999) 00:45 John Doe (7) 01:40 John Doe (8) 02:35 Zagadkowa noc 03:35 Zza kamery... (48) 03:50 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Co za tydzień 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (1) 11:50 Szymon Majewski Show 12 12:45 Cofnij zegar (8) 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Przygoda na Alasce - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 17:00 Orange Warsaw Festival (2) - koncert 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3: Restauracja Maxim 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat (Niemcy,Czechy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 22:35 Taniec ostatniej szansy - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Francja,Kanada,2007) 00:35 Hot Rod - komedia (USA,2007) 02:15 Arkana magii 03:35 Uwaga! 03:55 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 216* Operacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 217* Święta ziemia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 218* Czuwanie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 219* Sprawka Barbary; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 220* Wyrok; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Oliwa do ognia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 5 - Ta wieś nazywa się Płowce; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 9/9 - Karuzela; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10* Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja - "Północ"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Tańczyć jak żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 11 - Zemsta - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 403 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 404 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 32* seria III "INGA"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Lato ZET i Dwójki - (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Krótki film o miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Stanisława Iwińska, Piotr Machalica, Jarosława Michalewska, Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Chojnacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Lato ZET i Dwójki - (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 11 - Zemsta - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 26* - Zgoda po polsku; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 27* - Płomień duży i mały; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Sekrety (Tajnosti); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Opole 2009 na bis /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 06:22 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 06:52 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:08 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 07:22 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 09:22 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 09:51 Pogoda 10:00 Serwis info 10:07 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 10:22 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Poranek TVP Info - Stegna 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Kulisy prezydencji (3) 11:30 Serwis info 11:41 Pogodni (12) - serial interaktywny 11:46 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi (30) 12:15 Aktywni rodzice (15) 12:30 Serwis info 12:44 Pogodni (14) - serial interaktywny 12:50 Pogoda 12:58 Serwis sportowy 13:04 Za kulisami PRL: Piękni dwudziestoletni (20) 13:30 Serwis info 13:46 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:42 Pogodni (15) - serial interaktywny 15:48 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Newsroom (39) 20:30 Serwis info 20:51 Pogoda 21:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia: Bóle głowy. Gdy boli w określonym miejscu 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 22:58 Pogodni (16) - serial interaktywny 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:21 Polowanie na piratów - film dokumentalny (Norwegia,2010) 00:23 A gdyby tak się stało - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 01:05 Studio Wschód 01:30 Newsroom (39) 01:54 Za kulisami PRL: Piękni dwudziestoletni (20) 02:18 Serwis info 02:42 Pogoda 02:46 Sportowy wieczór 02:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Kulisy prezydencji (3) 03:19 Jej sukces: Bajarka (30) 03:23 Eurosąsiedzi (30) 03:39 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:03 Aktywni rodzice (15) 04:17 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:42 Newsroom (39) 05:06 Sportowy wieczór 05:16 Pogoda 05:19 Studio Wschód 05:43 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Kulisy prezydencji (3) 06:06 Za kulisami PRL: Piękni dwudziestoletni (20) 06:30 Eurosąsiedzi (30) 06:42 Aktywni rodzice (15) TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:00 Mango 09:05 Ally McBeal 3 (10) 10:00 Raczkujące melodyjki (27) 10:30 Raczkujące melodyjki (28) 11:00 Raczkujące melodyjki (29) 11:30 Raczkujące melodyjki (30) 12:00 Raczkujące melodyjki (31) 12:30 Raczkujące melodyjki (32) 13:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (13) 14:00 Zostań top modelką (14) - reality show 14:55 Niania 2: Rąbnięta owca (44) 15:30 Niania 2: Dziewczyny nie płaczą (45) 16:00 Domowy front 2 (13) 16:30 Domowy front 2 (14) 17:00 Domowy front 2 (15) 17:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (6) 18:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (7) 18:30 Raczkujące melodyjki (33) 19:00 Raczkujące melodyjki: Tele zdjęcie (34) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: W krzywym zwierciadle: Wakacje - komedia (USA,1983) 21:35 Komediowa sobota: Szkolne świrusy - komedia (USA,1992) 23:35 Szczęki: Część 3 - thriller (USA,1983) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (15) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Przedziwny świat owadów (2) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Austin Stevens: W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2003) 09:00 Pełna chata 2 (9) 09:30 Pełna chata 2 (10) 10:00 Pomoc domowa 4 (17) 10:30 Pomoc domowa 4 (18) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (61) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (62) 12:00 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany (Polska,1986) 14:10 Nieznośne cwaniaki - komedia (Dania,2003) 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (63) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (64) 17:00 Pomoc domowa 4 (19) 17:30 Pomoc domowa 4 (20) 18:00 Bajki animowane 19:00 Tom i Jerry (14-19) 20:00 Niepokonany - film fantasy (Kanada,USA,2001) 22:00 Musa - dramat wojenny (Korea Południowa,Chiny,2001) 00:45 Erotyczna podróż Nikki 2 - film erotyczny (USA) 02:30 Zjadacz kości - horror (USA,2007) 04:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TV 4 05:40 Letni Wakacjometr (3) - magazyn turystyczny 06:00 VIP - program kulturalny 06:25 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:50 Galileo (43) - program popularnonaukowy 07:40 Z dolin aż po szczyty - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 08:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Inspektor Gadżet (35) 09:30 Inspektor Gadżet (36) 10:00 M.A.S.K. (2) 10:30 M.A.S.K. (3) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (24) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (272) - talk show 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Letni Wakacjometr (4) - magazyn turystyczny 14:30 Tim - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,1979) 16:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne (1) 18:00 Wyprawa na Alaskę - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (26) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Bandyci - western (USA,2001) 23:00 Konwojent - thriller (Francja,2004) 00:55 Nienasycone - film erotyczny (USA) 02:15 Galileo (44) - program popularnonaukowy 03:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 03:30 VIP - program kulturalny 04:10 TV Market 04:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Człowiek z M-3 - komedia (Polska,1968) 09:00 Superbohaterowie - komedia przygodowa (USA,1999) 11:05 Paryż 36 - dramat kostiumowy (Francja,Niemcy,Czechy,2008) 13:05 Na odległość - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2009) 14:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwierząt: Olbrzymy Alaski - niedźwiedzie brunatne (18) 14:55 Autor widmo - thriller (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2010) 17:10 Łapu-capu archiwum 17:30 Premiera: The Event: Zdarzenie: Starcie (15) 18:20 Absolwentka - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 20:00 Premiera: Pan i pani Killer - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 21:45 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2009) 23:30 Wilkołak - thriller (USA,2009) 01:30 Meksykański świt - thriller (USA,2007) 02:55 Zero - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 04:50 Telepasja - komediodramat (USA,1987) HBO 06:00 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany (USA,2009) 07:35 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 08:00 Duchy moich byłych - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 09:40 Dzieciaki rządzą - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 11:05 Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden - koncert (USA,2011) 13:05 Misja na Marsa - film SF (USA,2000) 15:00 Sugar - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Dominikana,2008) 16:55 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany (USA,2009) 18:30 Premiera: Tajemnica Rajskiego Wzgórza - film familijny (Węgry,Wielka Brytania,Francja,2008) 20:15 Weronika postanawia umrzeć - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 22:00 Premiera: Rodzina Borgiów (6) - serial historyczny (Kanada,Irlandia,Węgry,2011) 22:55 I Love You Phillip Morris - komediodramat (Francja,USA,2009) 00:35 Zupełnie inne love story - thriller (Dania,2007) 02:20 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1998) 04:00 Królestwo zwierząt - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2010) HBO 2 06:00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film fantasy (USA,2010) 07:45 Niewinna - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,2008) 09:10 Wczoraj i dziś - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 10:55 Żywy dowód - film biograficzny (USA,2008) 12:25 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 3 - film przygodowy (Dania,2008) 13:50 Książę i ja 3: Królewski miesiąc miodowy - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 15:25 Temple Grandin - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 17:15 Wszyscy mają się dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Włochy,2009) 18:55 Niewinna - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,2008) 20:25 I wszystko lśni - komediodramat (USA,2008) 22:00 Amerykańska zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2007) 23:40 Brygada - film kryminalny (USA,2008) 01:20 Dziewczyna z fabryki - dramat biograficzny (USA,2006) 02:50 Przystanek Manhattan - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 04:20 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1998)